Entre dos mundos
by Noble seis
Summary: Lector llega a una escuela, es estudiante de intercambio. Ella comienza a conocer a diferentes compañeros, entre ellos, los misteriosos hermanos Vargas. ¿Se arrepentirá de haberlos conocido?
1. Chapter 1

(Nombre) se encontraba parada frente a su nueva casa. En realidad, era un pequeño cuarto, algo como un apartamento. Observaba con interés sus alrededores: el sitio estaba cerca de su escuela, además de tener una linda vista a un parque. Era agradable.

\- Hija.- Una voz masculina la sacó de sus vagos pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede papá?- Preguntó mientras volteaba a verlo. El hombre cargaba una caja.

\- Ésta es la última.- Contestó con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.- Vamos adentro, tenemos que acomodar todo antes de que sea lunes.

\- Jejeje, pero es viernes, todavía faltan dos días para que comience la escuela.-

\- Lo sabemos.- Interrumpió una tercera voz, era una mujer, su madre.- Pero ya sabes que a mí me encanta tener todo en orden, tiempo y forma.- Dijo sonriendo.

\- Eso nunca se te va a quitar, mamá. Jajaja.-

* * *

Los tres entraron a la pequeña habitación. Pasaron el resto del día y del fin de semana arreglando cada una de las cosas que (nombre) había decidido llevar a su nueva estancia.

Llegó el lunes, sus padres la despertaron temprano y llevaron a la escuela. El edificio era parecido, por lo menos externamente, a su antiguo centro de estudios.

(Nombre) hizo una pequeña mueca tras darse cuenta de aquello; cuando se encontró frente al sitio, bajó del automóvil y se digirió a él mientras se despedía de sus padres.

\- _Será un buen día, un gran comienzo…-_ Pensaba.- _Sólo debes mantener la calma.-_

Para no perderse y evitar burlas, preguntó al vigilante por su salón de clases. Él le dio indicaciones precisas y gracias a ellas llegó rápidamente a su destino.

La puerta del salón estaba abierta, ella entró manteniendo un paso y respiración constantes. Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo de que su subconsciente la traicionara.

Observó detenidamente los asientos, no quería sentarse en el lugar incorrecto. Corrección: no quería problemas con el _dueño_ de ese asiento.

\- _El fondo quizá sea una buena elección._ \- Pensó y caminó rumbo a la esquina. Sólo un antisocial se sentaría ahí, así que dudaba que alguien de esa índole le reclamara por estar ahí.

El timbre sonó, los alumnos entraron y el profesor tardó sólo un par de minutos en llegar al aula. Una vez ahí anunció que había un estudiante de intercambio, por lo que le pidió a (nombre) pasar al frente de la clase y presentarse.

\- Buen día, mi nombre es (nombre). Soy estudiante de intercambio, vengo de la escuela (nombre de tu escuela). Espero que sea una estancia agradable.-

\- Gracias (nombre). Ahora comenzaremos con la clase.- El profesor comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón el plan de evaluación y clásicas cosas que se dan a conocer el primer día de clases.

Por su parte, (nombre) caminó hasta su asiento y ahí se encogió. La vergüenza la inundaba, no podía creer lo que había dicho, le parecía algo tonto y repetitivo, sobre todo la parte de "Soy estudiante de intercambio", como sí la profesora no lo hubiese dicho… en fin, ella sacó una hoja y comenzó a anotar todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Debía hacer algo para ignorar las malas miradas que sus nuevos compañeros de clase le lanzaban.

El receso llegó, (nombre) tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la cafetería. Tras seleccionar y tomar sus aperitivos, miró todos los asientos. Para su mala suerte, cada una de las bancas estaba ocupada. Ella no quería ser una molestia con su extraña presencia, así que decidió caminar a los jardines para sentarse en algún sitio.

Encontró una pequeña banca, tenía espacio sólo para cuatro personas. Se sentó y comenzó a comer intentando ignorar su alrededor.

Deseaba que nadie se acercara, mucho menos que estuviese acompañado.

\- Hello.- El día le debía estar jugando una broma.

\- _Ahora no, por favor. ¿Qué no ve que estoy comiendo?-_ (nombre) levantó su mirada, para encontrar con un chico rubio de lentes.

\- Can I… sorry… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa. (nombre) se quedó muda, no sabía qué contestar.- Bueno, tomaré eso como "sí".-

El joven puso una pequeña bolsa de papel en la mesita, sacando de ella una hamburguesa. (Nombre) sólo se limitó a comer con la cabeza baja.

\- Disculpa la molestia, pero la cafetería está repleta. No se puede siquiera caminar.- Él esperó una respuesta, pero nada llegó.- Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, ¿y el tuyo?-

\- Aaah…- La joven tragó saliva, no esperaba que alguien le hablase el primer día, normalmente era ella quien tenía que iniciar –o hacer el intento por comenzar una conversación- Me llamo… (nombre). Gusto en conocerte.-

\- ¿Así que tú eres el estudiante de intercambio? ¡Bienvenida! Espero que disfrutes tu estancia. Gakuen School es la mejor institución educativa de todo el Estado. ¡Hiciste una excelente elección!-

\- Gra…gracias… de hecho fue difícil decidirlo, prácticamente podía seleccionar cualquier lugar del país, aunque hubo algo de este lugar que me atrajo…-

\- Yes, it's the best! Espero que podamos comer otro día, aunque eres un poco callada, algo me dices que eres interesante. ¡Nos vemos (nombre)! El timbre está por sonar. Sí necesitas algo, estaré en el aula 29. Bye!-

\- _Que confianza tiene…_ -

(Nombre) vio como aquél chico se alejaba. Era extraño que alguien desconocido le dirigiera una palabra, normalmente a ella la excluían.

Ser el _cerebro_ del salón tiene desventajas sociales.

* * *

No hubo novedad alguna durante el resto de las clases, para ella era común tener que responder cada una de las preguntas y ejercicios que el profesor hacía. Igual era normal que sus compañeros de clase le dirigieran mensajes y miradas de desprecio.

Envidia. Eso era lo que ellos tenían.

Afortunadamente el día pasó demasiado rápido. Al escuchar el timbre, juró escuchar campanas celestiales. Caminó hacia el exterior, sus padres la esperaban afuera del edificio. Tras subirse, se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurant para comer algo.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Preguntó la mujer con ternura.

\- Tranquilo.- Contestó cortante. Era una fortuna que estuvieran comiendo, eso le ayudaba a ser concreta con sus respuestas.

\- ¿Hiciste alguna amistad? Sabes que no nos gusta que estés sola.-

\- Lo sé, sobre todo porque ustedes se irán y no los veré hasta las próximas vacaciones.-

\- Te vamos a extrañar mucho pequeña…-

* * *

Las despedidas siempre han sido dolorosas, a menos que no se le tenga una sola gota de cariño a la persona que se aleja. Para (nombre) fue de lo más difícil tener que soportar encontrarse sola en su pequeña habitación.

La noche llegó y con ella (nombre) decidió dormir temprano. Era mejor descansar, así podría olvidarse de la realidad; aunque esperaba encontrarse al día siguiente con el chico que había conocido, parecía ser una persona agradable y amistosa.

\- Realmente espero que este sea un buen ciclo…-

Hola, este fic es una nueva versión de "Atrapada". Estoy mejorando la historia.

Espero que sea de su agrado TuT


	2. Chapter 2

La alarma sonó. (Nombre) la apagó con pereza. Antes de levantarse se estiró en la cama y frotó sus ojos con ambas manos, los abrió y lentamente fue recuperando el enfoque y buena vista.

Estaba muy cansada. Nunca había pensado que mudarse fuera agotador, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, viajar a través del país no era algo sencillo.

Tras meditar un poco su situación decidió que sería hora de levantarse y comenzar a alistarse. Tomó un baño, cambió su ropa y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Una vez que estuvo listo, se sentó en una pequeña mesa, comenzó a observar el sitio en el que se encontraba. El silencio perforaba sus tímpanos, haciendo que un sentimiento extraño naciera en ella.

Suspiró y dejó caer el vaso de plástico sobre la mesa.

\- Vamos (nombre), tú puedes, tú tomaste esta decisión, así que sé valiente y anda a la escuela.- Susurró. Cuando ella estaba en casa con sus padres, la idea de estudiar y vivir al otro lado del país sonaba fascinante, sobre todo porque imaginaba poder cambiar su vida. Pero era inútil. No importaba a donde fuera, la mayoría de las personas la hacían menos.

\- _La inteligencia es un gran regalo, pero a la vez una maldición.-_

Era eso o que simplemente no era buena socializando.

* * *

De nuevo llegó al salón. Era su segundo día. Observó la habitación pero estaba casi vacía, al parecer había llegado temprano. (Nombre) caminó hasta el fondo de la clase y se sentó junto a la ventana. Sacó un libro para distraerse, necesitaba olvidar el sitio en que se encontraba, temporalmente.

Comenzó a leer, se perdió entre las letras, eso hasta que escuchó a alguien carraspear. Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño claro, demasiado. Él le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, hizo una mueca y se sentó frente a ella.

\- _¿Acaso hice algo que le molestó?_ \- Pensó ella.

Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, pese a que la extraña actitud de él la haya lastimado un poco. Tampoco iba a molestarse con un extraño por motivos desconocidos.

El profesor entró, los alumnos se sentaron y la clase comenzó.

* * *

El receso llegó. (Nombre) guardó sus pertenencias y salió del aula sin ánimos. Ahora tenía que buscar un lugar para comer y la cafetería no era una opción. Había demasiadas personas ahí, lo que la hacía sentir algo incómoda, por ello decidió dirigirse a uno de los jardines. El sitio se encontraba algo solitario y era perfecto para las parejas.

(Nombre) sacudió su cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento, toparse con una pareja de novios era algo que no quería. ¡Definitivamente no! Sería vergonzoso y una mancha en su nuevo historial. Estaba segura de que la marcarían como _una persona metiche._

Continuó caminando a paso lento. Los jardines eran relajantes, tenía suerte de que hasta ahora no se había encontrado con personas. Después de unos cuantos pasos más se detuvo contemplando su alrededor, no sabía donde sentarse para desayunar. Todo el sitio era hermoso.

\- ¡TORIS! ¿DÓNDE DEJASTE EL FERTILIZANTE?- De repente alguien gritó, alertando a la chica.

\- ¡Feliks me dijo que él lo iba a traer!- Era un chico. Las voces sonaban cerca y la curiosidad de (nombre) hizo que caminara hasta el origen de ellas.

Llegó a una pequeña zona, la cual tenía como cerca varios arbustos. Había varias plantas en espera de ser plantadas, además de que en el centro se encontraba una pequeña casita, era algo parecido a una bodega. La joven continuó contemplando el lugar, olvidándose de los presentes. Era hermoso y sentía un ambiente de paz, eso hasta que volvió a escuchar gritos. Era una chica, la misma que había gritado antes.

\- ¡Él no se ha parado por aquí durante la última semana!- Se cruzó de brazos.- Quizá sea hora de sacarlo del club.- El chico que la acompañaba, uno de cabello algo largo, comenzó a mover los brazos en señal de desesperación.

\- ¡Elizabeth, no puedes hacer eso! Sí lo haces… Feliks tendrá problemas con la escuela.-

\- Eso no me importa. Lo hemos perdonado cientos de veces, además el fertilizante es muy importante. ¡Las niñas lo necesitan!- Ella hizo una mueca, estaba molesta.

(Nombre) giró a su lado y vio un pequeño cartel que decía " _Club de Jardinería"_. Tenía un árbol pequeño dibujado. Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco, el dibujo lucía adorable.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó la joven y se puso a la defensiva. Eso asustó a la inesperada visitante y corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol, deseando no ser vista. Lo último que quería eran problemas.

\- Gilbert, si eres tú…- Pausó momentáneamente.- Espero que te vayas. ¡Deja de molestarnos! Lo mismo va para tus amigos.- De repente todo se quedó en silencio, uno letal. (Nombre) cerró los ojos, esperaba que la chica regresara a sus actividades junto con su amigo. Pasaron un par de minutos, nada sucedió, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos y justo cuando se asomó…

\- ¡CREÍSTE QUE TE IBAS A ESCAPAR! ¿EH?- Una roca volaba hacía su dirección. (Nombre) no supo cómo, pero logró esquivar el ataque tirándose al suelo.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!- Grito desesperada mientras sollozaba.- ¡ESTABA BUSCANDO UN LUGAR PARA COMER, VI ESTE SITIO Y ME PARECIÓ AGRADABLE!- La pobre chica se puso de rodillas sin dejar de sollozar.

La joven de cabello castaño largo sonrió de manera nerviosa, no sabía cómo disculparse, por lo que su compañero entró en acción.

\- Disculpe señorita. Solemos tener vándalos por la zona, por eso mi amiga siempre está alerta.- Él extendió su mano.- Permítame ayudarla a ponerse de pie.- El chico sonrió, logrando un sonrojo por parte de la chica. Ella tomó su mano y se levantó del suelo.

\- Yo…- La castaña tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.- Dis…disculpa… no fue… no fue mi intención atacarte…-

\- Descuida, menos mal que no hubo heridos.- Contestó (nombre) con una sonrisa. Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Toma esto. Limpia tu rostro.- El joven le entregó un pañuelo. (Nombre) lo tomó.

\- Bien… ammmm… ¿eres nueva aquí?- Preguntó con nerviosismo la castaña.

\- Sí… mi nombre es (nombre). Gusto en conocerlos.- Dijo la joven con timidez y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Mi nombre es Toris, y ella es mi amiga Elizabeth. Espero que podamos ser amigos.- Continuó el chico con una sonrisa, una que aumentó el sonrojo de la chica.

\- Je je…- Rio con nerviosismo la castaña.- Sé que no fue la mejor manera de conocernos, pero ojalá este pequeño incidente sirva para reírnos en un futuro.-

\- Así será.- Contestó (nombre).

El trio se sentó en el jardín dispuesto a comer el desayuno. Platicaron de diversos temas, el principal: plantas.

(Nombre) se sentía bien, esos dos chicos le agradaban demasiado, eran muy amistosos. Comenzó a pensar que nunca se había tomado un espacio para asistir a ese tipo de grupos en su otra escuela, siempre se había limitado a estar en la biblioteca estudiando; rara vez salía con su mejor amiga y otros compañeros, pues sentía que estorbaba. Pero aquí no, por alguna extraña razón se sentía gustosa y en un ambiente agradable.

El timbre que indicaba la continuación de las clases sonó y los tres decidieron regresar juntos al edificio principal, claro que cada quién tomó un rumbo distinto.

(Nombre) observó su reloj antes de entrar a clase. Había llegado justo a tiempo, tenía suerte de que el profesor aún no hubiese entrado al aula.

Caminó con rapidez hasta su asiento pero al llegar vio al chico de la mañana sentado ahí. Ahora entendía porque se había molestado: ese era _su asiento_.

Colocó su mochila en el pupitre del costado y se sentó. Con discreción miró al chico, dudaba en si debía hablar con él, pero decidió que sería mejor esperar. Lo observaría unos días y después intentaría acercarse.

Había algo en él que le era enigmático, algo que la llamaba. Eso era demasiado extraño.

* * *

Las clases terminaron. (Nombre) se dirigió a la salida, prácticamente iba siguiendo a su compañero de clase. Una vez afuera, visualizó una camioneta de lujo, en la cual se subieron el chico castaño y otro joven de cabello más oscuro.

Las chicas les sonreían de manera coqueta, pero hubo una de ellas que tomó el brazo del chico de cabello más oscuro.

\- Feli, ¿te parece sí mañana desayunamos juntos?- Era una chica de cabello plateado, no paraba de sonreír. Otra de cabello castaño oscuro, del cual resaltaba un mechón, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

\- Mitzi, déjalo. Tu hermana nos está esperando.-

\- Ella tiene razón, mañana platicamos señorita Beilschmidt.- Contestó el chico mientras guiñaba un ojo.- Nos vemos después, lindas.-

\- _Vaya par de interesadas_.- Pensó (nombre) y comenzó su camino a casa.

* * *

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero me encuentro escribiendo una novela y no había podido concentrarme en algo más. La historia no deja de dar vueltas por mi cabeza.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado 7u7r


	3. Chapter 3

El camino a la escuela era tranquilo y agradable. (Nombre) solía caminar por la vereda con una gran sonrisa mientras escuchaba música desde su celular. Cuando se encontraba a un par de cuadras guardaba los audífonos y continuaba su andar en silencio, a veces sus nuevos conocidos se acercaban a saludarla y caminar con ella hasta el interior del instituto.

(Nombre) caminaba hacia su salón de clases, por alguna razón presentía que algo bueno iba a suceder, eso hasta que…

\- ¡Mira por dónde caminas!- Gritó un chico. La joven llevó ambas manos a su boca cuando vio el daño que había cometido: el chico estaba empapado de un líquido. Por los movimientos desesperados del joven, determinó que estaba caliente.- Bloddy hell! Be careful, girl!- Ella arqueó una ceja, no esperaba que la maldijeran en otro idioma.

\- Lo siento… evidentemente… fue mi culpa…- Esperaba aliviar el mal causado con esas palabras, aunque dudaba hacerlo.

El rubio la tomó de su mano y llevó casi a rastras hasta una habitación. Ambos entraron, él cerró la puerta con rapidez y la soltó. (Nombre) miró rápidamente hacia los lados y, al ver que se encontraban solos, sus mejillas se encendieron.

\- Quédate aquí, iré por algo de ropa limpia.- Gruñó. La chica solo se limitó a asentir algo avergonzada y acató la orden. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que seguía de pie, no dejaba de observar su alrededor. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba lento y temía salir de esa habitación con experiencia extra en cierto tema íntimo.

\- No pienses que el Presidente del Consejo de Alumnos es capaz de violarte.- (Nombre) dio un pequeño salto, aquella voz la había tomado por sorpresa. Era una chica. Su voz era delgada, suave y dulce.- Él no pertenece a esa clase de hombres. Él si es un caballero.- (Nombre) giró y se encontró con una joven de cabello rubio, el cual estaba atado en dos coletas. Sonreía de una manera que la hacía lucir adorable.

\- Mi nombre es Madeline. Es un placer conocerte; eres la estudiante de movilidad, ¿verdad?-

\- Sí, soy yo. Mi nombre es (Nombre completo).- Sonrió con nerviosismo.- Me da pena admitir que me espantaste. Creí que estábamos solos.-

\- Esta habitación casi nunca está sola.- Interrumpió una tercera voz: el chico rubio.- Disculpa mi comportamiento errático. No debí tratarte de esa manera, sé que lo siguiente no es una excusa pero… mi té estaba demasiado caliente, en ese instante no supe qué hacer y simplemente se me ocurrió traerte hasta aquí.-

\- ¿Por qué? Pudiste haberme dejado en el pasillo. ¿Escuchaste que todos los que nos vieron no dejaban de murmurar? Esto puede mal interpretarse…- Lo último apenas fue audible.

\- Bien…- El chico se sonrojó un poco.- No… n-no me importa lo que ellos piensen, e-es su problema… a mí sólo me interesas tú…- Rápidamente reaccionó a sus palabras.- ¡N-NO ES QUE TÚ ME ATRAIGAS O ALGO! Es sólo que…-

Arthur, al sentir la delicada mano de su compañera Madeline sobre su hombro, se tranquilizó. La segunda esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Sólo queríamos enseñarte la escuela.- Confesó la joven.- Hace días que lo tenemos planeado hacer, pero hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Pido una disculpa por eso.-

\- No hay problema alguno. Agradeceré que me orienten, chicos.-

* * *

Arthur, Madeline y (Nombre) recorrieron la escuela, los primeros se aseguraron de no olvidar los lugares más importantes de la escuela que ella debía conocer, además le presentaron a algunos de los demás estudiantes de la escuela.

Caminar tanto los agotó, por lo que se detuvieron en el gimnasio a descansar.

\- Hubiese preferido otro sitio para beber té.- Comentó Arthur.

\- Podríamos ir a la…-

\- ¡CUIDADO!- Un balón pasó justo al lado del rostro de la chica de lentes, haciendo que ella se quedará congelada. (Nombre) no sabía que debía hacer para ayudar, estaba estupefacta. Por su parte, el inglés lanzó su botella de agua al suelo y caminó furioso hacia donde estaban unos chicos. Ellos no dejaban de reír de manera nerviosa.

\- ¡Tenía que ser culpa del maldito frog y su banda delictiva!- Gruñó en voz alta atrayendo la atención de los presentes, en especial de la chica nueva.

\- Oh, mon a mi. Fue un accidente, después de todo estamos en el gimnasio: ecosistema natural de los balones.- Contestó con calma uno de ellos.

\- ¡Los reportaré con el director y haré que los suspendan por cargos de agresión!- Arthur parecía histérico y (nombre) sabía que debía actuar rápidamente para evitar problemas. Ella tomó a Madeline de su mano, quien ya había logrado reaccionar, y la jaló en dirección de su compañero. Debía intervenir.

\- Arthur.- Susurró, para su suerte el mencionado volteó a verla.- Mad ya está mejor, podemos irnos a otro sitio…-

\- ¡Oui, así que tú eres la chica de movilidad!- Dijo con alegría el rubio. (Nombre) se sorprendió y asintió con nerviosismo. Al instante el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, haciendo que la chica se volviera un tomate.- Es muy linda, ¿verdad?- El galeno dio un par de palmaditas en su cabeza como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

\- Si, se ve tierna sonrojada.- Comentó un castaño de ojos verdes.

\- Kesesese.- La extraña risa atrajo la atención de la joven.- Mira Tony, luce como los tomates que hay en la huerta de tu casa.-

\- Jajaja, que pillos son.- Continuó el rubio mientras llevaba a la chica a un par de metros lejos del resto.- Mi nombre es Francis, beauté. Para servirte.- Él tomó la mano de (nombre) y depositó un beso en ella, a lo que la joven respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Mucho gusto, soy (nombre). Me sorprende que haya un francés aquí, ¿también eres de intercambio?-

\- Oh no, vivo con mis padres en esta ciudad. Nos mudamos hace un par de años, pero me he negado a abandonar mi acento e idioma, ¡sería como eliminarme a mí mismo!- A lo último añadió un tono dramático y llevó su mano al pecho.- Olvidémonos de mí, por ahora. Te presentaré a mis amigos. Ven.-

Francis ofreció su mano y (nombre) la tomó inmediatamente, ambos regresaron al grupo.

\- ¡Hey!- Gritó el francés para captar la atención de sus amigos, ellos no dejaban de molestar a Arthur.- No sean maleducados y preséntense a la dama.-

\- Mi nombre es Antonio. Un placer.-

\- ¡Y yo soy el grandioso Gilbert! Gusto conocerte, fräulein.-

\- Hola a todos, me llamo (nombre). Espero que poder llevarme bien con ustedes.-

Los seis jóvenes estuvieron platicando en el gimnasio por varios minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la campana que anunciaba el receso. Se despidieron y cada quien se alejó con su grupo de amigos.

Esa mañana (nombre) desayunó con Arthur y Madeline. Los dos eran tímidos, pero muy agradables, una vez que tomaban confianza se transformaban a grandes personas.

La hora de la comida transcurrió de manera tranquila hasta que un cuarto invitado llegó.

\- ¡ARTIE!- Un rubio de lentos llegó corriendo.- ¡Veo que ya conocen a (nombre)! Es una chica muy agradable.-

\- Hola Alfred.- Dijo Maddie con una sonrisa.

\- Hello, cousin!- Devolvió el saludo con un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres, estorbo?- Preguntó Arthur con mala gana.

\- Hey, tranquilo, relájate. Sólo vine a saludar.-

\- Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora vete.-

\- Arthur, no seas grosero con él.- Maddie hizo un puchero.

\- Don't take care! Sólo pasaba por aquí. De hecho ya me tengo que ir, tengo que reinscribirme al club de fútbol. ¡Adiós!-

\- ¡Adiós!- Se despidió el trío al unísono.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron, el receso pasó como un soplido y, de repente, la hora de la salida había llegado. (Nombre) caminaba con una gran sonrisa por los pasillos de la escuela, regresaba del aula de clases. Arthur y Mad le habían dicho que después continuarían el recorrido, ya que ellos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer del Consejo Estudiantil.

Así que ahora se dirigía a la salida. Estaba feliz por lo acontecido durante el día, había sido maravilloso: conocer personas era algo único. Jamás había imaginado que fuese tan fácil.

\- ¡(Nombre)!- Gritó una castaña. La chica giró hacia dónde provenía la voz. Era una de sus nuevas amigas.

\- Hola Eli, ¿cómo estás?- La joven jadeaba gracias al cansancio que había obtenido por correr.

\- Hola, amiga. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? Espero que estos días sean estupendos.-

\- Lo son. He conocido a personas maravillosas…- Fue interrumpida.

\- Y justo hoy quisiera presentarte a alguien más… ¿quieres salir en la tarde por un helado?-

\- Por supuesto.- En ese instante, una chica de cabello plateado pasó junto a ambas mujeres, empujando a propósito a la castaña. Elizabeth logró recargarse de la pared y no caer, apretó ambos puños y detuvo el andar de la platina.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Beilchmist?- Preguntó con seriedad y evidente molestia.

\- No me toques Erzabeth, arrugas mi indumentaria.- Contestó alejando la mano de la húngara de su hombro mientras hacía un gesto de asco.

\- Si no quieres que tu ropa tenga manchas, fíjate por dónde y cómo caminas.-

\- A mí no me amenazarás, mocosa.- Mitzi le dirigió una mirada desafiante. (Nombre) contemplaba la escena, dudaba si debía interceder, no quería que ocurriera algo malo pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas. Ambas gritaban al viento que se odiaban con tan solo mirarse.

\- ¿A quién llamas mocosa? Eres una estúpida arrogante, niña de mami y papi.- Elizabeth no se iba a dejar y la platina tampoco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas chicas se encontraban peleando. Había golpes, rasguños, patadas, estirones de cabello y más. La pelea se tornó más seria cuando Elizabeth logró derribar a su contrincante al suelo. (Nombre) no iba a esperar más, intentó acercarse para separarlas pero fue detenida por una chica de cabello castaño: era la amiga de Mitzi.

\- No lo hagas, te meterás en problemas.- Musitó con voz temerosa Anneliese.

\- Pero se van a lastimar mucho más.- Dijo con gran preocupación.

\- Tranquila, las van a detener pronto.- Y dicho esto, un joven alto y de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, se acercó y tomó a la de cabellos plateados, logrando zafarla de su contrincante.

\- ¡Ella fue quién comenzó todo!- Gritó a todo pulmón Mitzi.

\- ¡¿Yo?! Ahora resulta que la mala de la historia soy yo. Ian, tienes que creerme a mí.- Fue ahí donde la chica de ojos carmesí aprovechó para abrazar al joven, él ni se inmutó, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado. Los ojos de Elizabeth ardieron al ver tal escena, por lo cual se abalanzó sobre ella, siendo detenida por Roderich.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no luces como una dama?- Dijo con seriedad el nuevo integrante a la húngara.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que una estúpida me pisotee!-

\- ¡Y yo no dejaré que una arrastrada se interponga en mi camino!-

El lugar parecía ring de boxeo, los presentes eran pocos. Parecía que esto fuese de lo más normal.

Tras discutir un par de minutos, otra chica llegó. Era rubia, de cabello corto, su mirada mataba con tan solo cruzarte con ella. Inmediatamente tomó a Mitzi de la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras, no sin antes emitir un serio " _Disculpa por el inconveniente. Esta niña nunca entenderá. A veces me preguntó ¿quién es la mayor en realidad?"_ Dejando a (nombre) confundida.

\- No te preocupes. Esto ocurre seguido.- Comentó Ian a (nombre).

\- Quieres decir… ¿Qué hay discusiones comúnmente?- Preguntó con cierto aire de inocencia.

\- Si.- Contestó Rod.- Aunque, al parecer, esta señorita nunca entenderá que no debe meterse en problemas.-

\- Ya les dije que no voy a dejar que Mitzi me moleste.- Gruñó con odio la castaña.- Disculpa que hayas tenido que presenciar esto.-

\- No importa, está bien. Yo tampoco me hubiese quedado callada. Ahora… ¿por qué no volvemos a lo que me estabas diciendo?-

\- Si, por supuesto.-

* * *

.

.

Regresé xd

No me costó escribir este capítulo, es sólo que mi tiempo es limitado. Viajo todos los días a la universidad (son dos horas de viaje), además de que asisto a cursos de inglés y llego tarde a casa; sumémosle a eso que voy al gimnasio y la tarea xd A veces siento que es milagroso que el tiempo alcance.

No sólo esto ha influido en la edición del fic, también la novela que estoy escribiendo (pienso publicarla de manera independiente en mi país) y los minirrelatos igual.

P.D. Si alguien es fan de Milaculous LadyBug estoy escribiendo un fic Adrien x Lector, el cual estoy subiendo a mi perfil de Wattpad. Les dejo el link 7u7r

www. wattpad user/ MeinLiebeHitl

(Recuerden eliminar los espacios. Cabe decir, que el fic no tiene mucho que ver con el anime, pero la idea surgió gracias al mismo.)


	4. Chapter 4

La pequeña pelea se había esfumado del tema de conversación, ahora los cuatro chicos se encontraban caminando por el parque. Elizabeth no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, eso aparecía cada vez que se acercaba su primo Ian, por su parte, Roderich miraba con recelo la escena. ¿Es que acaso se encontraban atrapados en un triángulo amoroso? Debía ser extraño sentir atracción hacía un familiar. (Nombre) disimulaba no ver esas escenas. Era mejor mantenerse al margen.

\- Perdona que hayas visto esa discusión.- Repitió la castaña por enésima vez.- Realmente no quería que se conocieran en una situación tan…-

\- Embarazosa.- Completó Rod.- Ya le hemos dicho a esta señorita que no debe sucumbir ante los juegos de la alemana, pero es demasiado terca.-

\- Podrá serlo, pero es lo que la hace ser Elizabeth y a mí me encanta su manera de ser.- Comentó Ian con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que la mencionada escondiera su rostro, estaba sonrojada.

\- Ya he repetido que no es necesario que se disculpen, entiendo que haya problemas entre ellas. No conozco las razones, pero lo entiendo.-

\- Gracias, (nombre). Creo que otra persona hubiese huido.- Dijo Eli con una gota de sudor en su sien.

* * *

Los días pasaban y (nombre) se intrigaba cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con su misterioso compañero de clases. Conoció su nombre gracias a las llamadas de atención de los profesores. Flavio no era una persona sociable, por ello no entendía cómo era que las chicas llovían a su alrededor. A veces la joven dudaba en hablar con él, no es que se sintiese desesperada por tener un nuevo amigo, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

El receso corría, los estudiantes disfrutan de sus aperitivos en diversas partes de la escuela. (Nombre) había hecho todo lo posible por no encontrarse con sus amigos, había decidido hablar a Flavio, era demasiado el tiempo que la idea de hacerlo la aquejaba, al fin podría descansar. ¿Qué importaba si la rechazaba o aceptaba? En su consciencia quedaría haberlo intentado.

\- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- El rubio le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable, tras eso indicó con un ademán que lo hiciera.- Gracias.- Contestó con una sonrisa. Ella colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer.

El silencio era demasiado incómodo, ella esperaba escuchar –por lo menos- una áspera palabra provenir del joven, parecía imposible pero no podía darse por vencida. Ya había dado el primer paso.

\- Así que…- comenzó.- tu nombre es Flavio.-

\- Ajá.- Contestó con simpleza y dio una mordida a una manzana.

\- Y… ¿qué edad tienes?- Ella sonrió, él arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Con mi nombre basta, ¿no?- Vaya que tenía mal genio o ¿es que no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres?

\- Sólo… sólo quería intentar ser tu amiga.-

\- Ah… gracias, pero no es necesario.-

\- Verás…- (Nombre) había ignorado el comentario anterior.- Me he percatado que eres una persona muy solitaria y pensé que quizá podríamos tratarnos, claro si tú lo permites... no tengo intenciones negras…-

\- ¿Has pensado en que me encuentro así porque yo quiero?- La joven sostenía su sonrisa, una que colapsaría sino se alejaba de ese lugar. Flavio se percató de que algo no estaba bien con ella, pero le importó nada ese asunto.- Tengo a cientos de chicas deseando poder cruzar un par de palabras conmigo y vienes tú a decirme que quieres ser mi amiga, como si te necesitara.-

\- Amm… bueno, creo que será mejor que me retire, el receso se ha terminado. Adiós, eres muy amable.- Sin más, (nombre) tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a paso veloz al jardín. Sabía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y no quería que nadie la viese llorar.

Por su parte, Flavio observó estupefacto la retirada de la chica. Apenas habían transcurrido 15 minutos del receso y sabía que esa excusa era absurda. ÉL estaba acostumbrado a rechazar y alejar a las adolescentes que se acercaban a él, estaba cansado de tratar con personas falsas e interesadas, por eso prefería estar completamente solo. Era esa y otra razón más…

* * *

(Nombre) corrió hasta el club de jardinería, era un lugar solitario y –si alguien la encontraba- Elizabeth calmaría el llanto. Ella había mostrado ser una gran amiga, aunque a veces le sorprendían sus cambios de humor: un instante era una chica dulce y al siguiente corría tras alguien con un sartén para golpearlo. Era una persona interesante.

El cansancio se hizo presente, obligándola a detenerse bajo un hermoso árbol de flores. Se sentó y recargó del mismo, liberó las lágrimas y lloró en silencio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con Toris. El chico lucía preocupado y sabía que no se iría de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué las personas se esfuerzan en lastimar a los demás?- Él la miró con extrañes.- Verás, intenté establecer una conversación con alguien, sin embargo, me contestó de una manera grotesca.-

\- Mmmm… depende de la persona, ¿con quién platicaste?- Pasaron un par de segundos, dudaba si debía contestar.

\- Con Flavio, estudiamos en el mismo salón.-

\- Ahhh…- Toris hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en el suelo.- Él es solitario, al parecer lo disfruta. Además es amargado y tiene mal genio. No entiendo por qué las chicas mueren por él y su hermano…-

\- ¿Hermano? Ahora que lo dices, hace unos días vi a dos chicos subir a una camioneta de lujo.-

\- Si, su familia posee buena posición económica. Llegaron a vivir a este país cuando eran niños. Hay un rumor el cual cuenta que ellos pertenecen a la Mafia Italiana. Eso explicaría por qué son tan misteriosos… como sea, es mejor mantenerse alejados de ese par. Lo recomiendo.-

El tema había cambiado drásticamente, haciendo olvidar a (nombre) el principal problema y enfocándose en el nuevo.

Era información seria y con la cual no podía jugar.

* * *

La tarde era calurosa, el parque se encontraba vacío, el sonido del ventilador andando no era muy relajante y el bote de helado se había terminado. Entró a internet, quería conocer el estado del tiempo: 40° C y seguiría aumentando. ¡Iba a morir, se iba a derretir! Era demasiado el calor que se presentaba, ojalá lloviera, pero eso no era más que una ilusión. Se encontraban en las fechas más calurosas del año, para su mala fortuna no contaba con aire acondicionado en casa. Qué tristeza.

Tomó un baño y decidió deambular por la ciudad. Era mejor eso a quedarse en el horno que era su casa, además serviría para comprar más helado o algún producto frío. Caminó por el parque un par de veces, divisó una heladería y se dirigió a ella. El lugar era perfecto: contaba con aire acondicionado y contaba con un interior curioso.

Una vez compró el helado, dudo en sí debía ir a casa o quedarse a degustar torpemente el producto en aquel local. Después de todo, no tenía algo más importante qué hacer. Caminó hasta una mesa y fue cuando vio al chico rubio, el cual la había hecho pasar un mal rato.

Frunció la cara y decidió sentarse lo más lejos posible, no amargaría su día.

Tomó el celular entre manos y recurrió a la primera aplicación que la distrajera: un puzzle. Admitía que aquello no era la mejor idea para distraerse, sin embargo, la haría olvidar la presencia de Flavio.

Pasaron unos minutos, el helado se derretía y con ello su estancia en el lugar terminaba. Cerró la aplicación y, cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los del italiano. Ella ocultó el asombro, no esperaba que aquello ocurriese, no después de la mala charla que habían tenido.

(Nombre) lo observó con sublime seriedad mientras él cruzaba los brazos. La chica intentaba leer sus ojos, pero le era imposible por los lentes oscuros que él vestía. ¡Bien jugado, Flavio!

\- ¿Y bien?- Dijo la joven con firmeza. El rubio arqueó una de sus cejas. Se mantuvo en silencio.- Por lo visto no hablarás. Me retiro.-

\- Hey, no te vayas.- Intentó mantener un tono desinteresado.- Siéntate, no creo que el calor sea agradable. Unos minutos más en el frío no te harán daño.- (Nombre) regresó a su asiento sin protestar. No hablaría hasta que Flavio tomase la iniciativa, al parecer no se había acercado tan sólo a molestar, él quería decir algo más.

\- Mesero.- Un chico con delantal se acercó.- Dos helados. Yo quiero el especial de vainilla, ella…- Dirigió su mirada a su acompañante.

\- Ammmm… no tengo dinero.- Susurró.

\- Eso no es problema, yo pagaré.-

\- Bueno… el mío de (sabor favorito), por favor.- El trabajador se alejó, dejando caer la pesada niebla de la incomodidad.- El lunes te pagaré.-

\- No es necesario, bella. Es una manera de disculparme por la mala actitud que tuve hacía ti.-

(Nombre) estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que él se acercase con aquella intención, pensaba que la maldeciría antes de disculparse. Pese a eso, él seguía mostrándose distante, mencionando que continuaba cruzado de brazos y evitando el contacto visual con su compañera.

\- Está bien… supongo que querrás aclarar el asunto.- No hubo una respuesta.- Desde que llegué he notado que siempre te encuentras solo, un par de veces te he visto acompañado, pero eso no pasa de cinco minutos.-

\- Puede que no entiendas mis razones…-

\- Pienso que te alejas de personas interesadas, ¿no? El primer día que llegué vi cómo las estudiantes se lanzaban a ti y a otro chico, a kilómetros se nota el interés que tienen por ustedes.-

\- Tienes razón.- Musitó.- Detesto a las personas falsas e interesadas, por eso prefiero mantenerme solo.-

\- Entonces… ¿por qué me has hablado? ¿Qué te hizo interesarte en disculparte?- No podía observar sus ojos, pero ella sabía lo nervioso que Flavio se encontraba, no era persona abierta sino reservada.

\- Me pareció curiosa tu actitud. Otras personas se esfuerzan por atraer mi atención pese al mal trato, sin embargo tú te alejaste y no insististe. Además, aunque lo niegues, sé que ese día lloraste por mi pésimo comportamiento. Eso habla bien de ti.-

Sorprendida, (nombre) se encontraba completamente sorprendida ante la actitud del italiano. No tenía palabras para agradecer el cambio repentino de actitud, pero había algo que sí y se lo diría.

\- A partir de hoy puedes contar conmigo para cualquier situación. Considérame tu amiga.- Ella esbozó una sonrisa.- El dinero y posición social ajenos no me interesan, por eso no debes preocuparte. No soy como las arpías. ¿Notaste que me miraron pésimo cuando me acerqué a ti? Parecía que querían matarme.- Flavio rio.

\- Lo sé, ragazza. Ellas son algo… posesivas… pero las entiendo, ¿quién se resistiría a alguien tan sensual como yo?-

Los labios rectos de Flavio formaron una pequeña sonrisa, eso bastaba a la chica para alegrar su día. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final. El joven vio a una persona acercarse a la tienda, por lo que se apresuró a tomar el helado y levantarse.

\- Nos vemos, disfruta el helado.- Dijo con seriedad y se retiró .La chica no entendió aquel movimiento inesperado, no le tomaría demasiada importancia. Ahora se detendría a degustar el postre y pensar en la nueva amistad que formaría.

\- No pensé que hacer amigos fuese tan sencillo. Ojalá hubiese sido más abierta en mi otra escuela…-

* * *

El mayor de los Vargas caminaba por la cera, se dirigía hacia una persona –la cual se acercaba igual a él.- El chico mantenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos púrpuras brillaban ante la luz del sol. Eso podía no significarse algo bueno para Flavio. Al encontrarse el rubio entregó el helado al castaño, quien miró sorprendido a su hermano por tal acción.

\- ¿A qué se debe este milagro?- Preguntó con ironía Luciano.

\- A ninguno. ¿Está mal que haya comprado algo a mi hermano?- El primero rio.

\- No lo está, sólo que me parece curioso el sabor de este postre. Sabes que no me agrada la vainilla tanto como a ti.-

\- Tss, sólo cómelo y vamos a casa.- Flavio comenzó a caminar, antes de seguirlo Luciano dirigió su mirada a la tienda y observó –a través de los cristales- a una chica.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó de repente. No jugaría ni andaría con rodeos, a Luciano encantaba ser directo y tener respuestas claras. Flavio bufó y apresuró el paso.

\- No es nadie, sólo se acercó a preguntar si podía sentarse. Los demás asientos se encontraban ocupados, nada de otro mundo.- El castaño volvió a reír.

\- Vale, te creeré. Mi hermano mayor nunca miente.- Dijo con un tono tétrico, haciendo recorrer escalofríos por el cuerpo de Flavio. – Sabes que me enteraré de la verdad, no entiendo por qué ocultarlo.-

\- Gracias por convertirme en un solitario.-


End file.
